Bella's Fight
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: Bella finally snaps on Jessica and Lauren!  Better then it sounds! i dnt own twilight just the plot


Im so sick of Jessica Stanley and her big mouth! She's been going around saying shit like"Bella is like soo totally fucking all the Cullens" and "Who does se think she is she isnt even that pretty" and shit like that.

I've put up with it all day. Now its time for lunch. Oh Great!...As I walk in I hear snickers and look and see Jessica talk to the one and only...Lauren Mallory!...GREAT..I quietly go in line and listen.

"I heard that Rosalie is cheating on Emmett with Jasper and that Emmett is cheating on Rosalie with Alice..then the most fucked up part is that Bella is cheatin on Edward with Dr. Cullen and Edward is Cheatin on BElla with . PRetty sick is'nt it.?" She said in disgust.

I looked over at the tanble with my family and they all looked at me. I growled..(guess i was spending so much time with vampires i acturlly picked up something) and stalked over to then and asked in a very sweet voice.  
>"Did you guys say something because i could've sworn i heard u giys say something about my family!"I screamed at them.<p>

"Why yes we did slut. So how about you go prosatute somewhere else." Lauren said laughing. By this time the whole Cafateria is quiet as a mouse, and everyone is watching.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed and jumped her pounding her face and kicking Jessica got in and tryed to stop me..The key word try.I punched her in the nose and heard it crack and smiled. Then went back to the Bitch who started it she was getting ready to hit me when I ducked and Punched her in the gut. Somehow we fell to the ground and we were full out brawl. I then heard someone say the princible was coming so i quickly gave her one more punch then got up and waited for the princible.

"Whats goin on here!" He said very calmly.

"Well i came to help Lauren and Jessica up because they crashed onto eachother and fell." i said in my sweetest voice i could muster up.  
>"Ok then have a good day now."OH MY GOD I cant believe he felt for it. All of the sydden im kicked out form underneath i ended up with jessica on top of me so I quickly got up and pushed her into the tanble and got on top of her i started punching biting pullin anything I could do..then i feel my hair get pulled IO look back to see Lauren looking smug.<br>" You fucking whore!: i screamed and puched her into the wall. I start beating the living shit puta her but i got pulled off of her by Emmett. Who looks stunned. Then Lauren and Jessica run to the bathroom.

The whole lunch room looked stunned I blushed at the attention then I heard applause and wooting I looked arpund and everyone was cheering.

On the way to the house(Cullens) everyone was still too shicked to speak and I was in pain so it was fine. When we got inside Esme was there waiting so was Carlisle.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA WHAT HAPPEND?" Esme screamed at me and came over to look at the damage. According to Tyler my face was pretty messed up but Larens and Jessicas was worse.

" I got into a fight at school with Jessica and Lauren..." I said trailing off as Carlisle comes over to look at my busted lip and cuts on my face.

"IS the other girls worse?" HE asked some what amused...  
>"Umm yeah alot." i said Sheepishly -<br>After Carlisle was done fixing my lip and cuts, he and Esme asked me the whole story so I told then everything..They were suprised that i stood up for them but i said "Its wut family does" And smiled the best i Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie still havnt said anything and i was starting to get worried until Emmett burst out with loud laughing and talking and Disbelieve...Everyone was goin on anout how theyve never seenn a human fight like that and how i was awsome!..

After like a half hour of nonstop talking. I hushed them down. Then Jasper and Emmett Said the one thing i wasnt exspecting.

"Can you teach us some moves like that?"

Heyy guys howd yall like it? its just something i was thinking of and wrote it :) well i dnt owned twilght SM does but i do own the plot :P.. PLZ R&R ~twilight-jemmett 


End file.
